


How A Team Became A Family

by I_Am_Weird07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Avengers Tower, Because Normally They Didn't Bond This Much, Civil War & Endgame Don't Exist, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lalalalalala Can't Hear You, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe-Alternate Universe, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow To Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, avengers bonding, avengers fluff, avengers living together, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Weird07/pseuds/I_Am_Weird07
Summary: What will the Avengers do when Tony is totally out of it in a weekly debriefing? #NickFuryIsNotAmused
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Avengers Team, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Maria Hill & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov & Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov & Laura Barton, Natasha Romanov & Pepper Potts, Nick Fury & Avengers Team, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov & Jane Foster & Maria Hill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Clint Barton, Tony Stark & Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	How A Team Became A Family

**Author's Note:**

> So right now there aren't that many characters, but I might add more later on in the series. Right now I'm very fragile, and I refuse to accept that Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov and (probably) Steve Rogers are DEAD. No. NO. LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU NOW GO AND READ.

Clint slumped in his chair, bored out of his mind. The archer was still trying to figure out just **why** Fury arranged these debriefings every month. As far as the contract goes, they were supposed to assemble only on dangerous situations. To quote Thor, such great and mighty heroes should not be a puppet of the people above them. All of them agreed, but without the great and mighty thing. He almost envied Sam and Peter, who were out doing their own little things.

That specific morning, Tony had been in an extremely bad mood considering his calling-his-suit-to-himself thing didn't work and he'd worked on it for 2 weeks straight, and that caused him to be more of an ass than usual. Thor had been scowling ever since he found out about Mjolnir being painted pink as part of a prank, so he was also not in the best of moods. Steve and Nat had gone on a oh-so-secret SHIELD mission which took them a month to finish. Apparently something related to HYDRA taking hostage of some important SHIELD agents and then SHIELD almost collapsing ('I see that Nick dealt with that problem.' Natasha had muttered to herself after being notified of the meeting.) Both of them were injured beyond reason and Natasha had 3 new gunshot wounds while Steve got 18 stiches on a cut in his stomach. Clint and Bruce were the only ones without a reason to be annoyed by the debriefing, but that didn't stop them from complaining. Well, it didn't stop Clint from complaining. Bruce just stayed quiet like the stupid gentleman he is. 

As Fury rambled on about something, the Avengers were not even looking at what he was showing. Considering that they were the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they were horrible at hiding what they were up to. Natasha was using her phone under the table, Steve was rolling all over the place with his revolving chair, Thor was playing with a now normal colored Mjolnir, Bruce was writing stuff that science geeks write on a piece of paper to help him disguise his boredom and Clint was just throwing paper balls at everyone. Usually Tony would be helping Clint, teasing Steve, chuckling at Thor, talking with Bruce about whatever he's writing and sometimes have a kicking war with Natasha after exposing her all whilst kinda listening to Fury. He's a genius, for God's sake, he can do all this and still be thinking about his failed experiment. But today, the inventor was apparently not feeling it at all. He was just staring at the table, his brown eyes wide and unfocused, moving his chair ever so slightly with his foot. 

After noticing that their resident personification of sarcasm was zoned out, they tried to help him gain mercy by trying to pull him back to earth. Clint threw the papers at everyone, but he made sure to hit Tony more than the others. Bruce would intentionally make **alot** of noise whenever doing something, and whenever Steve reached the said man in his revolving journey he would nudge him slightly in the ribs. Thor intentionally refused to use his inside voice and spoke in his **booming** there-is-a-strong-wind-so-you-can't-hear-me voice, which just annoyed the shit out of Fury. And Natasha, being the blunt human she is, just kicked him every now and then. When even that didn't work, they became worried. Specially Natasha. Because it is NOT possible to ignore Agent Romanov's kick.

And finally, the inevitable arrived. Fury noticed. To be fair, its impossible to NOT notice, considering the loudmouthed human that is Tony and the fact that Fury is the director of a spy organization. He threw a dirty look at the billionaire, and started talking about topics which required and/or concerned Tony. When he got no response whatsoever, Fury sighed.

'Stark, why must you do this?' 

'...'

'Stark?'

'...'

'Sir, maybe he's dead.' Steve said quietly, but the director did not miss is. He laughed dryly, and then considered the theory. The blankness in his eyes, staring at the files on table but not really seeing it, no sarcasm or even any voluntary sign to show that he was alive. 

'You know, I think maybe God just decided to give us some peace today.' Fury said carefully, observing the genius for any signs of life. Nothing. And finally his patience snapped.

'Anthony Edward Stark.'

Still nothing.

'TONY STARK!' Fury yelled, aiming a kick at Tony's chair to make it move enough to grab his attention. As annoyed as Fury was, he didn't want to touch Tony and make him have a panic attack. He'd never admit it, but the master spy had grown to care for this group he'd made, Stark included. 

Fury locked eyes with Thor, silently telling him to boom in the inventor's ear since he was the closest. 

'MAN OF IRON! FURY OF NICK DEMANDS YOUR PRESENCE!' Thor yelled and, let me tell you, you don't want Thor YELLING when he's inches from your face. He's loud enough when he whispers, and yelling is just wayy too much. Tony shut his eyes tightly and pushed his chair backwards, his breathing ragged. The light of the Arc Reactor flickered just a bit, and then stabilized. When his chair hit the wall behind him with a thump, he opened his eyes. All this happened so quickly that no one other than the said genius had time to react, although Natasha had her hand on her gun, Clint was halfway in a fighting stance, Steve had his 'super serious soldier' face on and Bruce was taking calming breathes.

The expressive brown eyes darted back and forth for a bit, and then finally settled on Fury. He looked a bit angry.

'What? A simple 'Tony' couldn't have done the job?' He said, pushing his chair back towards the table, 'Everyone here has some form of PTSD and extremely quick reflexes, and their could easily have been bloodshed.'

'I know that, probably better than you do, and I have two points. One, DO YOU THINK WE DIDN'T TRY THE SUBTLE METHODS FIRST?' Nick yelled, though not too loudly or angrily, only a hint of worry hidden deep underneath, 'And two, I know you guys are smart enough to control your reflexes. After all, you've had them for years. And the PTSD is a problem, but it wouldn't be if I actually knew your triggers.' The director finished with a huff, causing all the tension to melt as the Avengers laughed.

'Fury, I have worked with you for almost a decade, and I'm probably one of the closest people you know, and I've only seen your worried Mother Hen side a handful of times and only in the worst of situations.' Natasha started saying with a smile, 'I didn't know that you would unleash your hidden side so easily for a situation like this, which has happened about a hundred times.'

Their was pin-drop silence following her words, while everyone processed this new piece of information. For some reason, Fury broke the silence.

'Did you really just expose me?' He said, mock clutching his chest in an attempt to look hurt. And just so you know, Fury being sarcastic (no matter how little) is something the Avengers never thought they'd see.

'Did... Is she telling the truth? Just asking, 'cause she's a spy, ya know...' Tony rambled, and all of them knew him well enough to know that he was nervous and/or uncomfortable and also a bit confused.

'Of course I'm telling the truth, shell head.'

No one said a single thing for a whole minute, before Fury broke the silence yet again. 

'Meeting dismissed.' How he managed to say that quietly and loudly at the same time is beyond Tony.

* * *


End file.
